Circular saws are widely used in various applications, for example, to cut wood and stone material. Generally, the circular saw includes a power unit, a motor, a transmission system and a saw blade.
For currently known circular saws, when the rotation speed is high, the output torque may be decreased so the cutting ability is decreased. However, to increase the output torque by decreasing the rotation speed may result in reducing the speed of the circular saw.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.